Sesame Street Cast
center|150px|link=Sesame Street __TOC__ Humans of Sesame Street Recurring human characters on Sesame Street with tenures of five or more seasons. BobM.jpg|Bob Season 1 - present|link=Bob Gordon.jpg|Gordon Season 1 - present|link=Gordon Susandoes1060.jpg|Susan Season 1 - present|link=Susan Hooperberternie.JPG|Mr. Hooper Seasons 1 - 14|link=Mr. Hooper Luis.jpg|Luis Season 3 - present|link=Luis Soniamanzano.jpg|Maria Season 3 - present|link=Maria David sesame sign.jpg|David Seasons 3 - 20|link=David Lindasigns.jpg|Linda Seasons 4 - 34|link=Linda Groverbuffy.jpg|Buffy Seasons 5 - 11|link=Buffy Olivia1186.jpg|Olivia Seasons 8 - 19|link=Olivia UncleWally.jpg|Uncle Wally Seasons 16 - 23|link=Uncle Wally Miles.v3.jpg|Miles Seasons 17 - 39|link=Miles Gina.jpg|Gina Season 19 - present|link=Gina Mrhandford.jpg|Mr. Handford Seasons 21 - 29|link=Mr. Handford Gabi.jpg|Gabi Season 20 - 43|link=Gabi Savion.JPG|Savion Seasons 22 - 26|link=Savion Ruthie.jpg|Ruthie Seasons 25 - 32|link=Ruthie Carlo.jpg|Carlo Seasons 25 - 29|link=Carlo Celina.jpg|Celina Seasons 25 - 29|link=Celina Tarah.jpg|Tarah Seasons 26 - 32|link=Tarah Alan.jpg|Alan Season 30 - present|link=Alan Mrnoodle.jpg|Mr. Noodle Season 30 - 42|link=Mr. Noodle Marco-season42.jpg|Marco Season 37 - present|link=Marco ChrisKnowingsElmo.jpg|Chris Season 38 - present|link=Chris Nitya Vidyasagar.jpg|Leela Season 39 - present|link=Leela Amando.jpg|Armando Season 44 - present|link=Armando More Characters Cast list Current cast *Bob McGrath as Bob (since 1969) *Loretta Long as Susan (since 1969) *Roscoe Orman as Gordon (since 1974) *Sonia Manzano as Maria (since 1971) *Emilio Delgado as Luis (since 1971) *Alison Bartlett as Gina (since 1987) *Alan Muraoka as Alan (since 1998) *Chris Knowings as Chris (since 2007) *Nitya Vidyasagar as Leela (since 2008) *Ismael Cruz Córdova as Armando (since 2013) Former cast members *Matt Robinson as Gordon (1969-1972) *Hal Miller as Gordon (1972-1973) *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper (1969-1982) *Brandon Maggart as Buddy (1969-1970) *James Catusi as Jim (1969-1970) *Jada Rowland as Jennie (1969-1970) *Jaime Sánchez as Miguel (1970-1971) *Alan Arkin as Larry (1970-1971) *Barbara Dana as Phyllis (1970-1971) *Larry Block as Tom (1971-1972) *Northern Calloway as David (1971-1989) *Panchito Gomez as Antonio (1971-1972) *Raúl Juliá as Rafael (1971-1972) *Chet O'Brien as Mr. Macintosh (1971-1992) *Joe Ponazecki as Wally (1971-1974) *Paul Price as Ralph (1971-1974) *Charlotte Rae as Molly (1971-1972) *Linda Bove as Linda (1972-2003) *Malvina Reynolds as Kate (1972-1973) *Buffy Sainte-Marie as Buffy (1975-1981) *Alaina Reed as Olivia (1976-1988) *Eddie Castrodad as Petey (1984-1986) *Bill McCutcheon as Uncle Wally (1984-1992) *Gedde Watanabe as Hiroshi (1988-1990) *Leonard Jackson as Mr. Handford (1989-1990) *Ward Saxton as Mike (1989-1991) *Eugene Byrd as Jelani (1990-1991) *Alexis Cruz as Alex (1990-1991) *David L. Smyrl as Mr. Handford (1990-1998) *Lillias White as Lillian (1990-1993) *Savion Glover as Savion (1991-1995) *Carlo Alban as Carlo (1993-1998) *Lexine Bondoc as Lexine (1993-1998) *Ruth Buzzi as Ruthie (1993-2000) *Annette Calud as Celina (1993-1998) *Desiree Casado as Gabi (1993-2012) *Angel Jemmott as Angela (1993-1995) *Rachel & Sylvae McDaniel as Kayla (1993-1995) *Miles Orman as Miles (1993-1997) *Jou Jou Papailler as Jamal (1993-1995) *Tarah Schaeffer as Tarah (1993-2000) *Lonnell Williams as Lonnell (1993-1994) *Nathan Zoob as Nathan (1993-1994) *Randy Pearlstein as Jesse (1994-1995) *Imani Patterson as Miles (1997-2003) *Bill Irwin as Mr. Noodle (1998-1999, 2001-2012) *Michael Jeter as Mr. Noodle (2000-2003) *Kristin Chenoweth as Ms. Noodle (2001-2006) *Olamide Faison as Miles (2003-2009) *Kermit Love as Willy See also *''Sesame Street'' cast in other roles *''Sesame Street'' cast photos *''Sesame Street'' human recasts *''Sesame Street'' humans' alternate identities Category:Sesame Street Lists Category:Sesame Street Cast Category:Sesame Street Human Characters